buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel Dragon
"Duel Dragon" (デュエルドラゴン Dyuerudoragon) is an attribute given to cards featuring dragons, its currently exclusive to Danger World. Playstyle Duel Dragons use monsters with very high stats to overpower the opponent through brute force, several of which require the player to have a certain amount of Duel Dragons in their Drop Zone. They have many effects that pay gauge to increase the player's life, often adding more Duel Dragons to the Drop Zone in the process. Duel Dragons include monsters that have Soulguard and Counterattack simultaneously to punish the opponent for attacking them, some of which can even force the opponent to attack them. They also have several ways to increase the soul of their Soulguard monsters to prolong their longetivity. List of Sets containing Duel Dragon Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc List of Cards Impacts *Battle Dragon Bursting Charge! Spells *Bound Ruler Fist *Duel Law Monsters Size 0 *Bluechase Dragon, Garg *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Speardos *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Zubanell *Ramming Ultra Grunt, Dogon *Rock Dragon, Galagoron *Violent Dragon, Geolga Size 1 *Battle Aura Dragon, Extreme-Aura *Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar *Clashing Arc Dragon, Gaelcorga *Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga *Clash Deity Dragon, Gaelcorga Ark *Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger *Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner *Origin Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Raging Dragon, Zald *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Bloodeon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, King Gorai *Saberclaw Dragon, Valken *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes *Skeleton Armored Dragon, Medrogirus *Soaring Dragon, Sylphide *Spined Dragon, Spike Vine *Sword Edge Jailer, Zagulus *Thwackdrill Size 2 *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Axe Dragon, Dorcas *Carapace Dragon, Algalos *Dense Forest Dragon, Radica *Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Fire Manipulating Dragon, Volgaraid *Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion *Mantis Dragon, Drantis *Nightflight Dragon, Rahal *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera *Raging Dragon, Zargus *Severing Dragon, Scissor Gilos *Strong-armed Dragon, Iron Caesar *Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine *Strong Horn Dragon, Diatlus *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa *Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase *Violent Dragon, Boralios *Violent Dragon, Magnagran *Violent Jailer, Dogaragan *Wasp Blast Dragon, Gigabeera Size 3 *CHAOS Garjion *CHAOS Gilquine *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez *Overlord Dragon, Valfares Blood *Raging Dragon, Zagararis *Mythical Dragon, Perger *Reverberation Dragon, Gin Gon Gan *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes *Titanic Violent Dragon, Zargilragne *Valorous Deity Lord, Grangadez Impact Monsters Size 2 *Demongodol, "Gordric Jolt!" Size 3 *Great Raging Dragon, Zargilragne “Crazed Claw Raging Fang” Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Alberion (Legend/Danger) *Hazard Dragon Emperor, Gadelgoamer (Dungeon/Danger) List of Support Cards Impacts *Battle Dragon Bursting Charge! Spells *Bound Ruler Fist *Duel Law *Ritual of Deity Lord Descend *Unyielding Spirit Monsters Size 0 *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Speardos *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Zubanell Size 1 *Raging Dragon, Zald Size 2 *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Raging Dragon, Zargus *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Violent Dragon, Magnagran Size 3 *Raging Dragon, Zagararis *Reverberation Dragon, Gin Gon Gan *Titanic Violent Dragon, Zargilragne Impact Monsters Size 3 *Great Raging Dragon, Zargilragne “Crazed Claw Raging Fang” Category:Danger World